1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma reaction chamber, and particularly to a plasma reaction chamber having at least two vacuum chambers integrated and disposed in a multiple arrangement so as to treat at least two substrates in parallel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plasma reaction chamber having a magnetic core built into the plasma reaction chamber so as to generate plasma and provide it to at least two vacuum chambers at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As in other industries, various endeavors to improve productivity in the semiconductor field for manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit or a liquid crystal device are continuing. To improve productivity, a basic requirement is enlargement or improvement of production facilities. However, increasing the production facilities causes increased cost not only for extension of factory installations but also for space for additional facilities such as a clean room, thereby increasing the expense for the consumer. In particular, in the semiconductor manufacturing process, the productivity per unit area is one of the important factors that affect the price of the final product. Thus, the components of the production facility should be arranged in an effective manner in order to increase the productivity per unit area.
A cluster system is configured so that a plurality of process chambers are positioned around one transfer chamber. The cluster system is known to be effective in improving productivity since many processes are conducted in a bundle. In order to increase productivity per unit area, there is also provided a substrate treatment system in which plasma reaction chambers are laminated to minimize the bottom area. As mentioned above, a plurality of plasma reaction chambers are laminated or arranged in parallel, as in a cluster type arrangement, to increase productivity per unit area.
However, since each plasma reaction chamber has an independent configuration, decrease in facility components of the plasma reaction chamber and reduction in costs might be not so effective. If common parts, such as a utility line, are configured in common when two or more plasma reaction chambers are vertically or horizontally arranged in parallel, it will be possible to obtain cost reduction and decrease in facility components, in addition to reduction in space.